


Happy birthday.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday.

0

Newly sixteen year old Daryl Dixon let himself fall down the couch, jostling Merle none too gently. "Nothin' excitin' ever happens 'round here anyway. I can't wait to get out of here," he sighed in annoyance, too long bangs hiding his eyes.

Merle snorted and grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the coffee table. "Really?"

Daryl huffed and fell on his side behind Merle's back. He ran gentle fingers up and down the older man's spine and sighed deeply. "Nah, I was just tryin' to _delate_ myself," he murmured. "No, no, no, no…uh… _dictate_ myself."

Merle chuckled as he lit his cigarette with his Zippo. "That's _delude_ yourself, dummy."

Daryl sat up abruptly and hit Merle on the arm, nearly knocking down the cigarette. "That's what I said!"

Merle glanced at him sideways with a raised skeptical eyebrow. They both knew they would never leave Georgia. It was their homes, and they'd die if they didn't have the woods and the mountains around them. "I know how you feel, baby. But this is our home," he murmured around his cigarette.

They stayed silent for a moment before Merle stood and reached for something in the kitchen and came back, throwing it at Daryl. "Here, happy birthday, kid."

Daryl looked down in bafflement before looking up at Merle, his bright blue eyes gleaming happily. "Thanks, Mer'," he said with a shy smile.

Merle huffed and sat back on the couch, automatically wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist as his little brother sat on his laps, canned peach in hands and already ready to be eaten.

"Adopted wuss," he chuckled in mirth.

Daryl slurped a syrupy peach and smacked his lips. "Hey! I'm no adopted wuss!"

Merle only shook his head and plunged his fingers in the can in fond exasperation, love and peace filling his heart.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
>  
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
